


Witches And Dragon Riders

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Hiccup  encounters a Witch





	Witches And Dragon Riders

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.

  
Disclaimer i don’t own HTTYD I only on this plot line for the story

  
This is Berk it’s freezing all most all year and when it’s not it’s raining we get three weeks of good wether a year. The up side is dragons. After defeating the red death three months ago the dragons don’t attack us they help us. To day is the first of exploring new Islands by dragon.

“Ug when are we going to get there.” Ruffnut complained  
“We are there now.” Hiccup responded.  
“Wow, This is a cool Island I wonder what dragons are here.” Fishlegs said almost falling off of meatlug.  
As the riders landed and dismounted a flash of light caught hiccup’s Eye.  
“What’s that?” Hiccup question walking over to where the light was.  
As he got closer to where the light was. An old woman with white hair and green eyes came out of the tree line.  
“Who are you and what are you doing on my island?” She asked in a creepy voice.  
“I am Hiccup Next to me is Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs. What were doing here we are looking for dragons.”  
“Alright to stay you must beat me in a fight no dragons also my name is Nix.” Said Nix.  
“Are you joking I can beat her with one hand tied behind my back.” Snotlout said little overconfidently.  
“Oh no you shall not fight he shall.” The witch said pointing at Hiccup.  
“What!” All the riders shouted at once.  
“Yes him he is perfect.”  
“Ok I’ll do it.”  
“Hiccup, be careful.” Said Astrid

“So how are we going to start Nix?” Asked hiccup  
“Like this!” Nix shouted  
“What?” Responded Hiccup confused  
Nix held up a glowing blue orb and through it at Hiccup hitting him straight on knocking him out cold.  
“You’re a witch!” Shouted Astrid.  
“Yes I am what are you going to do about it.”said Nix.  
Toothless then took arm and shot the witch killing her instantly.  
“Well we cant go anywhere without hiccup being awake so we should make camp here.” Astrid said.  
“Hey um Astrid can’t you fly Toothless?” Snotlout said.  
“No Hiccup said he’d show me to day.” Astrid responded harshly.  
“Um, guys what do you think the witch did to him?” Fishlegs said asking the question they where all dreading.  
At that moment Hiccup started to scream.  
“Is it just me or is our friend getting smaller.” Tuffnut said.  
“Yes it does seem that way brother.” Ruffnut replied.  
Hiccup got smaller until he was the size of a cat, got black scales. Then he shifted to all fours, he gained wings and a tail when the transformation was completed he looked to be a baby night fury.  
“Oh, Hiccup What happened to you.” Astrid said with worry in her voice.  
~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~timeskip¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥

* * *

  
By the time Hiccup awoke it was night he tried to remember what had happened but he couldn’t so he went back to sleep. When it was morning and everyone was awake with the dragons and humans in a cluster around hiccup.  
“Is he ok.” Questioned Fishlegs  
Just then Hiccup opened his eyes.  
**Hiccups POVs**    
“A quick wiggle told me that I had all my fingers and toes. I could still see . . . oh joy, I was still alive. Hooray! And I didn't feel like I was missing anything. Maybe the blast Nix sent at me was harmless.  
Speaking of the witch, where was she then I saw the burn mark on the ground. “Well that answers that question.”  
"Well, that could have been a lot worse." I shook my head, and shuddered. "Good thing, no one got hurt.

  
"Okay, now we need to get back to Berk." I glanced at the others. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"  
Stormfly suddenly hopped closer. She leaned down, and sniffed me.  
"Hello to you, too." I said.

That’s when I realized that I was way to short .  
“What’s going on” the others just look at me they all seem scared. Except Toothless he seemed almost to happy.  
My helmet had fallen off so I went over to go put it on I saw the shadow of wings behind me in the reflection. With a scream I fell backwards and landed on my back. This can’t be happening it’s probably a dream. I stood up and fell over a sharp pain exploded from my leg like it had fallen asleep. Not a dream then.

“Oh, man you where not expecting that.” Tuffnut said while laughing.  
“Tuffnut leave him alone.” Astrid yelled at him from some where that I could not see her.

Whoa what’s up with my senses my hearing, eyesight and smell seem to be sharper than usual but touch seems to be some how less like when you put on a thick pair of gloves and touch a pine tree. What about taste?  
“Hiccup don’t move.” Astrid said with a slight scream. All the dragons were suddenly alert. As I looked down “Aaaaaaaaaa eel!” Then a rational thought past my mind “It’s an eel and it’s dead why am I freaking out.  
At that moment I was tackled by toothless he was way to big I barely came up to his shoulders this is not normal. I looked down dreading the truth. The question I had put aside as impossible was true. I was a Dragon. To be more specific a baby night fury.


End file.
